


Peter Edward Stark

by I_am_Eli



Series: The Adventures of Peter Edward Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, mary parker is a jerk, richard parker is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: Mary Fitzpatrick showed up at Tony's office one day, bringing a three year old Peter Fitzpatrick with her. Turns out Tony's a dad.
Relationships: Mary Parker/Richard Parker, Mary Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Peter Edward Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Peter Edward Stark

**Author's Note:**

> this works gonna be part of a series of oneshots.

“ _ What?” _ Tony asked, eyes wide. He was sitting across from Mary Parker - well,  _ former _ Parker - and beside the fair-haired lady there was a small toddler.  _ Small _ was putting it lightly. Tony didn’t know much about children, but he knew that kids were probably not supposed to be that short  _ or _ that skinny. The toddler, who Mary said was his own, was fair in complexion, had big, round brown eyes and soft, curly brown hair. Despite how skinny the rest of him looked, his cheeks were chubby and round. He looked like a cherub.

“He’s yours, Tony,” Mary said patiently. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and hair frizzy and in disarray. 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Tony said. “We used protection, I’m not a dumbass-”

“Protection isn’t one hundred percent effective,” Mary said. 

“We- but-” He took a deep breath. “Alright. Okay. JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?” a disembodied voice said from above. Mary jumped, and the toddler looked on in wonder. 

“Call Pepper. And a doctor,” Tony said. Then, as an afterthought, “And Honeybear.”

“Very well, Sir,” JARVIS said. 

“How old is he?” Tony asked after a beat of awkward silence. 

“Three,” Mary said. “His birthday was two days ago.” Tony frowned. The boy was three years old, and he was just being told about him  _ now?  _ Something wasn’t adding up. 

A moment later, a freckled redhead, an exhausted looking doctor, and Rhodey stepped into the room. Rhodey was visiting from his base for a few days, alternating between his family’s house and Tony’s place. 

“Tony, what is going on-” Pepper’s stern gaze left him and landed on the curly-haired toddler. “Oh my God, it finally happened.”

“What are you- Oh. Oh, wow, it’s like a carbon-copy-” Rhodey said in awe. 

The doctor went about the testing process as Pepper and Rhodey - unhelpfully, Tony might add - marveled at the similarities between Tony and his supposed illegitimate son. Who he  _ still _ didn’t know the name of. 

“I’ll have the results back in twenty,” the doctor said, leaving the room in a hurry. 

“Hi,” Pepper said, shaking hands with Mary. “I’m Pepper Potts.”

“Mary Par- er, Fitzpatrick,” Mary said. 

“What’s his name?” Rhodey asked, still staring at the child like he’d never seen one before. 

“Peter. Peter Edward Fitzpatrick,” Mary said. 

“Before the results come back- and I have a feeling they’ll come back positive - why did you bring him in now? Why not when he was first born?” Pepper asked.

“I’d… I’d rather talk with Tony about that, privately, please. Preferably  _ after _ the results come back,” Mary said. Pepper frowned. Obviously she felt like something wasn’t adding up too. 

“Of course,” Pepper said, pasting on a fake smile. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Pepper and Mary engaged in awkward small talk after that, Peter sitting, cross-legged on the floor and staring at his mother. Rhodey sat next to Tony.

“You do know there’s no way that’s not your kid, right?” Rhodey asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “Just… something isn’t right about this. Mary’s not telling us something. She obviously doesn’t want money, or she would’ve told us that right away, so what-”

The doctor walked in then, bringing with him a sheet of white paper.

“Mr. Stark, I can confirm that that boy is, indeed, your son,” the doctor said. Mary seemed to sigh with relief, and he could already tell Pepper was designing a children’s room in his mansion. 

“I believe it’s time to have that talk now,” Tony said. Pepper and Rhodey took that as their cue to leave the room, the doctor following after them. Peter was still staring at his mother longingly. 

“What is it you want?” Tony asked. “Is it money? Recognition? A place to sleep? Maybe a little help with a promotion?” 

“No,” Mary said. “It’s a little more complicated than that.” Tony sighed inwardly. Of  _ course _ it was.

“Then what do you want, Mary?”

Mary stared at him for a second, probably sorting out what she wanted to say.

“When we… you know, I was married,” Mary said.

“Yeah. I know. They call me a genius for a reason. I saw the ring. What does that have to do with anything?” Tony asked.

“Richard thought the baby was his,” Mary said, going on. “We were going to name him Peter Benjamin Parker, after Richard’s brother. But Richard’s a paranoid man,” Mary explained. “So he wanted a test done. Just to be a hundred percent sure. And it came back negative. Richard left the hospital, packed up all of my things, and kicked me out of the apartment. I went to live with my parents, Edward and Joanne. Got a job. Then they died and it was just me and Peter again.

“I got a call last week. From Richard. He said that he wanted me back but… he didn’t want a child that wasn’t his,” Mary said. Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “He said that, if I wanted him back, I would have to drop Peter off somewhere and cut all ties with him.”

“So you came here,” Tony concluded.

“So I came here,” Mary confirmed. “It was either you, or putting my son up for adoption.” Tony stared at her for a moment. 

“I’ll get some papers together,” Tony said, standing. He stopped in the doorway. “I don’t really know you, Mary,” Tony said. “I only knew you for a week, at most. But you never seemed like the type to cut all contact with your child for a man who abandoned you right after giving birth. Guess I’m not as good at reading people as I thought.” 

“Guess not,” Mary said. 

The door closed with a click of finality behind him. 

  
  


The papers were made up in an hour, and signed in ten minutes. Mary Fitzpatrick left the building child free and with a small smile on her face. She had signed away any and all rights over Peter Edward Fitzpatrick, she couldn’t even visit, and Tony Stark was granted full custody. By the end of the day, Peter Edward Fitzpatrick was Peter Edward Stark.

The day after Mary left, Tony got to work on hiring a doctor to look Peter over to make sure there were no sicknesses or issues he would have to worry about, transferred  forty one thousand two hundred and twenty five dollars and thirty cents into Mary Fitzpatrick’s bank account for the care she had been giving his son for the past three years, plus another ten thousand for hospital bills. Then, he ordered the best children’s bed money could buy and hired someone to  decorate his recently acquired son’s bedroom, filling it with soft, fluffy stuffed animals and plastic race cars and an entire shelf of children’s books- and some books about mechanica; engineering, but that didn’t matter. 

He spent their first week together trying to get to know his son. He was rather quiet, not nearly as loud or boisterous as Tony had been expecting from a child of Peter’s age. Tony didn’t even know if he could talk yet. Maybe he should hire him a personal tutor? Or perhaps a psychologist? It can’t be easy, being taken away from his mother-

He would just have to try and be there for him. It was odd, having a child, but he would get used to it. For Peter. 

  
  


“Morning, Pete!” Tony said, pushing scrambled eggs around in the pan. Truthfully, he had no idea how to cook, but Pepper taught him the basics; Fire is bad, the food turning black is bad, and no, the food should not turn green, Tony. 

And so, Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, learned how to cook scrambled eggs. And that was about it. 

His son was standing there, wrapped in a blanket and with a stuffed monkey clutched against his chest, staring at him with those big brown eyes. 

“You need help getting in the chair?” Tony asked, sprinkling a little salt into the eggs. He was getting better at this whole cooking thing. Peter said nothing, clutching the monkey closer to him, and Tony sighed. He put the pan to the side, off of the fire, and picked his son up, placing him on a chair at the kitchen table. A moment later, Tony gave him a plate filled with scrambled eggs with a spoon - he didn’t want the kid to stab his eye out,  _ thank you very much _ \- and a sippy cup of grape juice. His kid seemed to favor it over apple and orange juice. 

He sat across from his kid, drumming his fingers on the table as Peter ate his eggs slowly, occasionally putting the spoon to the monkey’s face before eating it himself. He took little sips of grape juice in between bites. He put the plate to the side before turning to face Tony, crossing his arms on the table and looking at him seriously. 

“When my mommy coming to get me?” Peter asked. Tony blinked. This was the first time he had heard the kid speak. He didn’t have the best grammar, but he was speaking far better than Tony had been expecting. 

“Uh,” Tony said. “She’s not.... I don’t think she’s coming to get you, kiddie.” Peter blinked.

“Oh.” He tilted his head to the side. “So… I’m staying here? You gonna take care of me?”

“That’s the plan, little man,” Tony said.

“So… that make you my new mommy?” Peter asked curiously. Tony choked on air, which he didn’t know was possible, but apparently it was. He hacked into his elbow, switching between laughing and coughing. 

At least the kid was talking. 


End file.
